explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Flesh and Blood
In The Killing Game '' |image= VGR S07E09 FAB P1.jpg|Away Team in the simulation VGR S07E10 FAB P2.jpg|EMH with the holograms |series= |production= 40840-827 |producer(s)= |story=Jack Monaco, Bryan Fuller and Raf Green (Part 1) Bryan Fuller and Raf Green (Part 2) |script=Bryan Fuller (Part 1) Raf Green and Kenneth Biller (Part 2) |director=Mike Vejar (Part 1) David Livingston (Part 2) |imdbref=tt0394912(Part 1) tt1288527(Part 2) |guests=Jeff Yagher as Iden, Ryan Bollman as Donik, Michael Wiseman as Beta Hirogen, Cindy Katz as Kejal, Spencer Garrett as Weiss, Vaughn Armstrong as Alpha Hirogen, Paul Eckstein as New Alpha Hirogen, Todd Jeffries as Hirogen One, Chad Halyard as Hirogen Two, Don McMillan as Hirogen Three, David Doty as Nuu'Bari Miner, Damon Kirsche as Nuu'Bari Hologram One and Barbara Miller aka Breanna Morgan as Nuu'Bari Hologram Two |previous_production=Inside Man |next_production=Body and Soul |episode=VGR S07E09/E10 |airdate=29 November 2000 |previous_release=Nightingale |next_release=Shattered |story_date(s)=54315.3-54337.5 (2377) |previous_story=Nightingale |next_story=Shattered }} Summary Part 1 Voyager responds to a Hirogen distress call, and discover a Hirogen ship that has been turned into a large holodeck using modified Starfleet technology Voyager had supplied the race with earlier. All but one of the crew are dead; the survivor, an engineer named Donik, reveals they used the holograms as training programs, but the holograms had found a way to disable security controls and kill the crew before escaping in a holo-emitter-equipped vessel. Donik offers to help track down the ship. Voyager is soon met by another Hirogen ship also responding to the distress call. Donik helps convincing the Alpha Hirogen to work with Voyager to find the holo-ship. The two ships are led into a trap set by the holograms, causing severe damage and casualties to the Hirogen ship including the Alpha, and leaving Voyager helpless to stop the holograms from abducting Voyager's holographic Doctor before escaping. Voyager rescues the surviving Hirogen, and the Beta, now in command, agrees to still help Voyager, though secretly orders his crew to attempt to break into Voyager's systems and send a message to their homeworld for help. To avoid falling into a similar trap, Lt. Torres and Donik modify the deflector dish to emit an anti-photon pulse that will destabilize the holograms. Aboard the holo-ship, the Doctor finds the holograms to be those of other Alpha Quadrant races. Their leader, the Bajoran Iden, asks the Doctor to help tend to their wounded, which surprises the Doctor as holograms cannot be harmed. He finds that the Hirogen modifications cause the holograms to experience pain and death many times over as to make their training more realistic; Iden led the revolt and has similarly rescued holograms from other Hirogen training vessels. The Doctor works with the Cardassian engineer Kejal to adjust the ship's holo-emitters and repair the damage done to the holograms, but still remains doubtful to Iden's goals. Iden implants memories of the pain and suffering of a hologram into the Doctor's programming to coerce him to help more, offering that their goal is to find a planet harmful to biological life but where they enable a large-scale holo-emitter where they could live out their photonic lives. The Doctor agrees to help, but offers that Torres would be crucial to assure that the emitter is properly engaged. Iden remains distrustful of organics, but agrees to rendezvous with Voyager peacefully. When they meet, the Doctor explains Iden's case to Captain Janeway, who is wary of providing any more holographic technology given the present situation. The two get into a heated debate over holographic rights just as the Hirogen make contact with their homeworld and engage in combat with the security teams in the Mess Hall. Iden detects two Hirogen vessels approaching and believing to have been double-crossed, fires on Voyager. Janeway orders the anti-photon pulse to be used while sending the Doctor to help the wounded to the Mess Hall. The Doctor leaves, but instead goes to Sick Bay to warn Iden about the pulse. Iden creates a feedback system that damages the emitter when the pulse is sent, and during the distraction, Iden abducts Torres onto his ship before they take off into warp. Part 2 Voyager works to repair the ship as the crew discover the Doctor's abduction of Torres. The ship is met by the two Hirogen vessels. The Hirogen survivors aboard Voyager are beamed to these ships, except Donik; the Hirogen warn Voyager to not follow them as they continue to hunt the holograms, or they will become the hunted. Once repairs are completed, Janeway orders the ship to follow the Hirogen, using a trick for staying in the Hirogen's blind spot of their warp trail as suggested by Donik. On the holo-ship, Torres is initially outraged and believe the Doctor's programming has been modified, but the Doctor explains that the holograms' plight is similar to that of the Maquis of which she had been a part of, and offers that her technical assistance will help resolve the conflict peacefully. Iden identifies a nearby Y-class planet that he names "Ha'Dara", Bajorian for "Home of Light", where they will set up their photonic society. The Doctor agrees, offering that Voyager can supply them with cultural works to enlighten them, but Iden refuses to have any association with organics. In route to the planet, they come upon a Nuu'bari mining vessel that uses photonic beings for manual labor. Iden orders the Nuu'bari to turn over the holograms, but the crew refuses; Iden takes the photonic beings by force and destroys the ship. However, they find that these holograms lack any personality, individuality or even normal intelligence. The Doctor accuses Iden of destroying innocent lives, but Iden insists his actions were just. The Doctor and Torres find other holograms to have become wary of Iden's intentions, even as they arrive at Ha'Dara and deploy the holo-emitter. The Hirogen detect the Nuu'bari ship destruction and use that to track the holo-ship to Ha'Dara. Voyager arrives shortly after and fires weapons to disable their weapon systems, and prepares to fire on the holo-ship. Iden, in revenge, transports several of the Hirogen from their ships to the surface where they are hunted by the holograms. The Doctor tries to stop Iden, but Iden shuts down his program and takes the personal holo-emitter before transporting down to the planet to engage in the hunt. Torres tries to convince Kejal to rebel, saying that Iden is not the leader of peace time; she reminds her that it's the engineers like herself and Kejal that actually build societies. However, Iden comes in, and then the Nuu'Bari holograms are activated, but no matter what he says, they simply do not understand. Iden wonders if they are malfunctioning, but Torres explains that they are programmed to support only about 40 basic subroutines. Kejal confirms this and Iden calls this yet another form of oppression. Demanding they be enhanced, Torres explains that their programs are not complex enough to allow it. Iden simply brushes it off, claiming that he will deliver them to freedom. The bridge informs Iden they are now in orbit of the planet. Iden has Torres restrained; The Doctor demands Iden let Torres go, but he refuses because he now sees through her prejudices towards holograms. Kejal retrieves all the holograms sent to the surface, though Iden remains there since he is using the mobile emitter. Torres restores the Doctor's program and has him sent to surface via the large emitter. The Doctor finds Iden before he can execute the Hirogen leader and tries to convince him to stop. Iden refuses to listen and as he proceeds to land a lethal blow, the Doctor fires his weapon, fully disrupting Iden's program. The surviving Hirogen are treated and returned to their ships. Their leaders demand they claim the hologram ship and its databanks, but Janeway and Neelix suggest it is better to state the ship was destroyed as to be able to report a more successful hunt. The Hirogen agree and depart. Torres, Donik, and Kejal find they cannot recover Iden's program, but believe this is for the best. Kejal and Donik decide to stay with the hologram ship, working to reprogram some of the other holograms as to undo the damage they caused. On Voyager, the Doctor accepts his responsibility for disobeying orders and working with the holograms, offering to forego his mobile emitter to give up his freedom, but Janeway feels that is far too much punishment for doing what someone of flesh and blood would likely do in the same situation. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Corey Hines on Tuesday, November 28, 2000 - 8:21 pm: The Hirogen's armour must be pretty tough to take that many phaser hits and still be standing as long as they did. That’s the whole point of having armour in the first place! #Janeway says replicators can be used to create weapons. Then why did Quark's cousin Gaila sell weapons, when the customers can make their own. Maybe Gaila’s customers lack the equipment/knowledge/time to make their own weapons. # When the holograms first download the Doctor's program, Paris tosses the emitter to the Doc so he can transfer himself to it, just as he disappears. Any particular reason why Paris couldn't transfer the program? There may not have been enough time. # For some reason, there's a Jem'Hadar amongst the holograms. The Voyager knew nothing about them when they gave the Hirogen the holo technology, so how can there be one there? Also, since they're bred for battle, I'm surprised he didn't take the Hirogen himself, espically seeing how other Jem'Hadar fought in the Dominion War. Rene on Wednesday, November 29, 2000 - 9:22 am: About the Jem`Hadar nit, we first encountered them at the end of DS9 season 2 and Voyager after DS9 season 3,...so anything is possible. # Spornan on Wednesday, November 29, 2000 - 8:08 pm: Wasn't the whole point of the Hirogen getting Hologram technology so they could settle on a planet? They were probably too used to their nomadic existence by then. # At one point, two hirogen hide in a cave, and block the exit. Two holograms then walk through the wall, and fire at them. I can see the Holograms being able to walk through the wall, but would they be able to take the phasers with them? I didn't think something like a phaser could be re-created via hologram, but was actually replicated instead. Which bears another question: How did they walk through the wall? They are photons. Light. They aren't on a holodeck, they are on a planet. They have that one big emitter that they beamed down. How does that allow them to walk through walls? The wall could be holographic. # Shane Tourtellotte on Wednesday, November 29, 2000 - 8:27 pm: Yes, the mysterious blueshirted medics are back, demonstrating once again that Paris didn't have to be drafted into medical duty. Perhaps they were recruited and trained to allow Paris to concentrate on helm duty. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager